With the rise of an on-demand economy consumers have come to expect quick access to goods and services. The healthcare industry has been slow to adapt to the changing economic landscape. As such, healthcare patients are confronted with frustrating consumer experiences while dealing with healthcare service providers, while healthcare service providers have difficultly receiving the information needed to provide the consumers with necessary and expected care. Inconveniences such as long waits at medical offices and not knowing who will be providing the care are just some of the common issues which add to patients' frustrations.
Recently there has been an effort to bring the healthcare industry in line with the demands of the patients. Some such efforts have resulted in allowing patients to schedule appointments online. However, such scheduling systems simply remove a human element from the appointment scheduling process, as patients interact with a website instead of a receptionist or operator. The online scheduling systems continue to fail the needs of today's patients, as patients still continue to face long waits for treatment from caregivers which they know nothing about.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatuses and methods which provide patients, as well as their caregivers, with the tools necessary to consistently achieve the best healthcare experiences possible.